dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bane (Nolanverse)
Bane was a terrorist and mercenary who, due to a severe injury, was forced to constantly wear a mask which relieves the pain said wound causes, as well as others, with a special gas. This in terms results in him to be virtually immune to all forms of physical assault until his mask was removed and the pain overwhelms to the point that he becomes helpless. Biography ''The Dark Knight Rises'' Bane is said to have been born and raised in a cruel place known as "The Pit." There he met and protected a young Talia al Ghul from the other inmates after they killed her mother. Sometime later, Bane would later assist Talia in escaping "The Pit." However, the act of protecting her from the inmates as she climbed the wall would later result in Bane to receive a wound that caused him continuous and terrible pain. Later on, Bane would be rescued by the League of Shadow led by Talia's father Ra's al Ghul and given a special mask that relieves him of his pain. Both Bane and Talia would later be trained together by Ra's al Ghul before he was excommunicated from the order as despite saving his daughter's life, Bane was also a constant reminder of the place that forever took away his beloved wife. Years after his excommunication and Ra's's death, Bane and Talia begin a plan to fully destroy Gotham, both metaphorically and physically. Talia disguised herself as Wayne Enterprise executive Miranda Tate while Bane executed their plans publically. First, they capture renowned nuclear physicist Dr Leonid Pavel to help arm a reactor that could be turned into a nuclear bomb. Afterwards, Bane drives Bruce Wayne into bankruptcy as to ruin the elite's image and thus give Talia power over the company, allowing Bane access to the reactor core they will use later. Bane then makes cat burglar Selina Kyle lure Batman to him in the sewers. There, Bane reveals his plans, that he knows Batman's true identity, and breaks his back, crippling him. Bane then places Wayne in an inescapable prison before causing a revolution to rise against Gotham's rich. Relationships *Batman - Enemy. *Talia al Ghul - Ally and mistress; deceased. *Ra's al Ghul - Mentor; deceased. *James Gordon - Enemy. *John Blake - Enemy. *Catwoman - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Nolanverse (1 film) **''The Dark Knight Rises'' (First appearance) - Tom Hardy Behind the scenes *Before being revealed to be playing Bane, Tom Hardy was rumored to be playing The Riddler, Hugo Strange, Deadshot, Black Mask and Harvey Bullock. *To prepare for his role as Bane, Tom Hardy gained 30 pounds in weight, and studied various fighting styles to use in the film. *In the prologue for The Dark Knight Rises, Hardy's voice has been criticized for being muffled and unintelligible, due to the mask that he wears. Director Christopher Nolan stated that some slight alterations would be done during post production to fix the clarity of Bane's speech. *Costume designer Lindy Hemming revealed that Bane's mask keeps him alive! "Bane was injured early in his story. He's suffering from pain and needs gas to survive...He can't survive the pain without the mask. The pipes from the mask go back along his jawline and feed into the thing at his back, where there are two canisters." Trivia *There are several differences between Bane in the comics and in the movie. In the comics, Bane uses Venom, a drug which greatly increases his muscle mass and physical attributes, which is in small canisters attached to his back; in the film, Bane uses anesthesia which stops him feeling pain. Also, in the comics, Bane is South American; in the movie he speaks with a hybrid British-Gypsy accent. *One similarity between Bane in this movie and his appearance in Batman & Robin is that both work with a female antagonist. In Batman & Robin, he works for Poison Ivy thanks to her seduction techniques; in The Dark Knight Rises, he forms a partnership with Talia al Ghul after the death of her father, Ra's al Ghul. Gallery ''The Dark Knight Rises'' TDKR-bane.jpg Bane_Tom_Hardy.jpg Bane stock.jpg DKR Bane.jpg Bane and Batman.jpg|Bane confronts Batman. Bane TDKR.jpg|Bane. DKR Bane-1.jpg Bane_The_Dark_Knight_Rises.jpg|Bane talking to Bruce Wanye. Bane-TDKR.jpg Bane TH TDKR.jpg Bane TH TDKR1.jpg Bane TDKR2.jpg|Bane holding up a photograph of Harvey Dent. Tom-hardy-as-bane-in-the-dark-knight-rises.jpg Bane TDKR3.jpg TDKRBane.jpg Bane_TDKR01.jpg|Promotional image. Bane TDKRpromo.jpg|Promotional image. Bane TDKRart.jpg|Promotional image. BaneTDKRart.jpg|Promotional image. BatmanBane.jpg|Promotional image. BanePromoPoster.jpg|Promotional image. bane-2.jpg|Unused concept art for Bane's mask. bane-3.jpg|Unused concept art for Bane's mask. bane-4.jpg|Unused concept art for Bane's mask. baneart67.jpg|Unused concept art for Bane's mask, compared to the final version. See Also *Bane }} Category:Batman Characters Category:The Dark Knight Rises Characters Category:Villains Category:Nolanverse Deceased Category:Prisoners of the Pit Category:Characters with Martial arts skills